The Diary and The Cover is The Answer
by Maruyama Harumi
Summary: Maaf, aku gak bisa bikin summary. ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi pasti masih banyak kekurangannya. mohon kritik dan sarannya.


_**The Diary and The Cover is The Answer**_

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tampak sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar. Bola mata _emerald_-nya terfokus pada buku yang sedang ia baca. Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura ini sama sekali tampak tidak terganggu dengan hiruk pikuk sekelompok anak yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura menutup bukunya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap sekelompok anak yang sedang bermain bola didepannya.

'_**duk'**_

Sebuah bola menggelinding pelan dan menabrak kakinya, lalu seorang laki-laki berambut _raven_ menghampirinya. Sakura mengambil bola itu dan berdiri, "Apa ini milikmu, _chickenbutt_?" tanya Sakura. Laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kalau bola itu bukan milikku, aku tak perlu repot untuk mengambilnya. Nah, sekarang berikan!" ucapnya. Sakura menggeleng, "tidak mau! Kembalikan dulu komik yang kau pinjam sejak seminggu yang lalu itu!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal, "Baiklah, akan aku kembalikan! Tapi kembalikan dulu bolaku!" Sakura menatap Sasuke ragu, "Janji?"

Sasuke menggeram kesal, "Ya, aku janji!" Sakura tersenyum senang, dan memberikan bolanya ke Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke baru saja berbalik untuk pergi, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Tapi, kalau kau bohong, aku tak akan segan untuk memukulmu!"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan ia akan dipukul oleh Sakura yang notabene-nya adalah ketua klub karate itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berjalan di depannya, _'Kau itu menyebalkan. Tapi, itulah yang kusukai dari__ diri__mu,'_ batin Sasuke.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kelasnya saat ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan kelasnya. "loh? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Biasanya kan, kau menunggu di depan gerbang?" ucap Sakura heran.

"Kau lama sekali, jadi aku kesini," ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Maaf.. aku harus piket dulu. Hehehe..." ucap Sakura. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang." Sasuke dan Sakura adalah teman sejak kecil, jadi mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Karena kelas mereka berbeda, maka salah satu dari mereka akan menunggu di depan gerbang.

"Hei, bukankah ada pertandingan sepak bola seminggu lagi?" tanya Sakura. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa. Kau akan melawan sekolah mana?"

"Suna High School. Kau akan menonton pertandinganku kan?"

"Tentu saja! Selama ini kan aku selalu-"

"hiks.. hiks.."

Sakura terdiam ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara anak kecil menangis.

Sasuke yang heran melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba diam dan memandang sekelilingnya menepuk pundaknya. "Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kau tidak dengar? Ada anak kecil yang menangis!" Sasuke mempertajam pendengarannya, dan samar-samar ia mendengar suara itu. Ketika ia menoleh untuk bertanya pada Sakura, ia tak menemukan Sakura didekatnya. "Loh? Mana dia?" Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya, dan melihat sesuatu berwarna merah muda di semak-semak. Ia pergi ke semak-semak dan menemukan Sakura sedang mengobati luka seorang anak perempuan. "Ada apa dengan anak ini?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Anak ini terjatuh saat sedang bermain sepeda, lututnya terluka. Untunglah aku membawa kotak obat," ucap Sakura. Sasuke menatap anak perempuan itu, membuatnya teringat pada Sakura yang dulu juga pernah terjatuh dan Sasuke menggendongnya pulang.

Setelah Sakura selesai mengobati luka anak itu, Sasuke menggendong anak kecil itu di punggungnya. "dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya. Setelah anak kecil itu menyebutkan alamatnya yang ternyata tak jauh dari sana, Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Kau bawakan sepedanya ya?" Sakura mengangguk pelan dan membawa sepeda anak itu.

'_Sasuke... dibalik sifat dinginmu yang kau tunjukkan di sekolah, kau memiliki sifat hangat yang sangat jarang kau tunjukkan. Kau tau? Sifatmu yang hangat itulah sifatmu yang kusukai,'_ batin Sakura.

Sasuke memandang kalender di ruang tamunya. Membuat kakaknya, Itachi memandangnya heran. "Kenapa kau memandang kalender seperti itu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. "Besok hari ulang tahun Sakura, aku bingung mau memberikannya apa," jawab Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang sambil menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa. Itachi berusaha menahan tawa, membuat Sasuke menatapnya kesal. "Jangan tertawa!" sunggutnya.

"Hahaha.. Ternyata adikku yang terkenal cuek bisa dipusingkan oleh sahabat kecilnya. Hahaha...!" tawa Itachi meledak begitu saja, tawa yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya meluncur bebas begitu saja. Membuat Sasuke semakin geram.

Merasa tidak terima ditertawakan, Sasuke melempar Kamus yang ada didepannya yang mendarat dengan mulus di muka Itachi. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Itachi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar mendengar omelan Itachi.

'_**KRIIIING'**_

Sasuke menatap telepon rumahnya yang berdering, Ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo-"

"SASUKE! Mana komikku? Kau bilang mau mengembalikannya!"

Sasuke menjauhkan gagang teleponnya dari telingannya, _'Ukh.. aku lupa harus mengembalikannya sekarang! Sial..'_batinnya sembari mengelus telinganya yang mungkin akan tuli sebentar lagi.

"Baiklah.. aku akan kerumahmu sekarang!" ucap Sasuke yang ingin menghentikkan omelan Sakura.

"Cepatlah!"

Sasuke meletakkan telepon itu, mengambil komik yang tergeletak di meja, lalu pergi ke rumah Sakura.

Saat ia sampai di depan rumah Sakura, Ia disambut oleh Ibu Sakura yang sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman depan.

"ah, Sasuke! Mencari Sakura? Dia ada dikamarnya, masuk saja," ucap Ibu Sakura. Sasuke naik ke lantai dua dan memasuki kamar Sakura yang terletak di dekat tangga. Ketika ia masuk ke kamar itu, ia tak menemukan Sakura di sana. Ia meletakkan komik itu di meja belajar Sakura. Ketika ia ingin berbalik, ia menemukan sebuah buku kecil di bawah meja belajar Sakura. Ia membuka halaman yang terdapat pembatas buku dan membacanya. Ternyata, itu adalah buku harian Sakura. Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada Sakura disana.

_Hari ini, Sasuke menolong anak kecil yang terjatuh. Ia mengantarkan anak kecil itu pulang. Ia kelihatan sangat keren saat itu, dan tanpa sadar membuat wajahku sedikit memanas._

_Kurasa.. rasa cintaku pada Sasuke bertambah. Tapi sayang, ia terlalu jauh untukku. Aku sama sekali tak dapat menggapainya... Ia dan aku bagaikan langit dan bumi._

_Tapi, menjadi teman kecilnya sebenarnya sudah cukup bagiku. Meskipun sebagian diriku meminta lebih dari itu. Aku tau__,__ bisa menggapainya hanya sebuah mimpi bagiku. Dan jika aku memimpikan hal itu, kurasa aku sama sekali tidak ingin bangun lagi._

_Aku sangat penasaran, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaannya padaku? Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika dia tau perasaanku padanya? Apa dia akan menjauhiku?_

_Meskipun aku tak dapat menjadi kekasihnya, aku sudah sangat bahagia menjadi teman kecilnya._

Sasuke tersenyum saat ia selesai membaca buku itu. Saat ia meletakkan buku itu di meja belajar Sakura, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

'_**Cklek'**_

"loh? Kau sudah datang?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, kau dimana? Kata Ibumu, kau ada di kamar," tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tadi di dapur, mencuci piring. Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Sasuke mengangguk, tapi sebelum ia keluar, ia berbisik pada Sakura. "Temui aku di taman pukul 7, malam besok. Jangan terlambat!" bisiknya sebelum meninggalkan Sakura yang mengernyitkan dahinya, _berpikir_, mungkin itu yang dilakukannya.

Sakura datang ke taman 10 menit sebelum pukul 7 malam, dan ternyata Sasuke belum datang. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi disana, "hmm... kenapa ya ia menyuruhku datang? Apa ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan?" gumam Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke datang dan memandang Sakura heran. "tumben sekali kau datang tepat waktu?" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, "Bukankah kau bilang jangan terlambat?" Sasuke terkekeh, lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi karena merasa kesal.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura yang menatapnya heran. Sakura membuka bingkisan itu, yang ternyata isinya adalah boneka beruang berwarna coklat muda.

"waah.. boneka yang lucu! Terima kasih, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk boneka itu. Sasuke tersenyum, lalu bangkit dan berlutut di depan Sakura.

"eh? Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura erat.

"Sakura... sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak, ia sama sekali tak menyangka Sasuke akan menyatakan perasaannya. "Sa-Sasuke? Kau bohong kan?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bohong." Sakura tersenyum, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke... Ini hadiah terindah yang pernah kudapatkan.."

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dan tersenyum. Sepertinya, ia harus berterima kasih pada buku harian itu. Jika ia tak membacanya, maka ia takkan punya keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Juga, pada _cover_ buku harian itu yang bergambar boneka beruang, _mungkin itu boneka yang disukainya_, begitulah piker Sasuke setelah melihat _cover_-nya.

***********THE END***********

**a/n: yang gua edit cuma sedikit. Paling-paling gua tambahin kata-kata dikit biar nyambung, haha. ( noninonayy)**


End file.
